San Valentín (Mega atrasado)
by Justsomeone99
Summary: Lukas va a ver a Mathias en San Valentín, pero este no está. Y en su lugar encuentra una sospechosa tarjeta, que al parecer alguien le dio a Mathias ¿Qué dice la tarjeta? ¿Cómo reaccionara el noruego a esto? Sólo una historia corta, porque tenía la idea desde hacía un rato.
**Bueno, está es una historia cortita (y bastante mala) que escribí, porque tenía la idea desde hace tiempo. Y pues son intermedios antes de las siguientes historias grandes. XD (Si les gusto dejen review, sino también, si prefieren que me ponga a hacer cosas más largas igual dejen review)**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

Lukas había ido a ver a Mathias, lo cual era un tanto extraño. Uso la excusa de que tenía que checar con él unas cosas sobre algún trabajo escolar. "Ignorando" por completo que ese día era 14 de febrero, o como se conoce mejor, el día de los enamorados o San Valentín. De todas maneras, no era raro querer pasar tiempo con su _novio_ en ese día ¿O sí?

Cuando llegó el otro no estaba en casa, y al marcarle le dijo que él había ido a comprar algo "extremadamente urgente". Mientras tanto Noru entró a la casa y se hallaba en su cocina sosteniendo algo completamente desconcertante:

Una tarjeta en forma de corazón, con una fondo rojo y una cruz nórdica blanca.

Estaba al lado de la cafetera así que había llamado su atención de inmediato. Era tradición que al dar esas tarjetas pusieras la bandera de la nacionalidad a quién iba dirigida (Ya que en su escuela todos eran de distintas nacionalidades), para así quedará claro para quien era y si querías podías mantenerte en el anonimato.

Si cualquiera hubiera visto a Lukas en ese instante, podría jurar que miraba con odio absoluto la dichosa tarjeta, debido a que, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, le ponía celoso el pensar que alguien se había atrevido a darle una de esas a Mathias. No era como si su relación no fuera oficial o algo así... Trataba de pensar positivamente ente el noruego.

Y ahora venía el gran dilema, ¿abrirla o dejarla?, no era que tuviera curiosidad, no. Tampoco que estuviera celoso ¿A quién se le ocurrirá eso? Tomó la dichosa tarjeta y la abrió, pensó en no leerla hasta que leyó la frase: "te amo".

"Min kærlighed,

Yo te quiero sin importar nada, incluso si tú no me haces caso, incluso si parece que no me quieres.

A mí no me importa tu manera de ser y aunque no a todo el mundo le agrade tu actitud, yo igual te amo.

Y te amaré por siempre, feliz San Valentín."

Unas palabras de amor no correspondido, escrita con una letra un tanto infantil. Se puso a analizar detenidamente todo, desde las cosas obvias como que era una tarjeta hecha a mano, desde el recorte hasta los trazos de la bandera pintados en el reverso. Hasta cada una de las frases. De seguro decía que él no lo quería por que Mathias salía con Lukas, todos lo sabían. Tal vez lo de su manera de ser se refería al mismo Noru, que a veces le molestaban ciertas actitudes del danés. Pero igual lo quería, solo que no era del tipo tan afectivo, lo opuesto a su _novio._

Las últimas dos frases lo sacaron de quicio, ¿Quién se creía la persona que escribió eso? Está bien que no fuera oficial lo suyo, pero tampoco era para andar declarando amor de esa manera. Y lo peor es que ya se imaginaba al tonto de Math sonriendo tiernamente leyendo eso. Tuvo la tentación de romper la tarjeta, arrugarla y destrozarla.

Fue ahí donde el dueño de la casa entró. Y miro desconcertado a la persona que se encontraba en su cocina, mientras que dicha persona escondía cierta tarjeta.

—Noru, no sabía que ya estabas aquí. —Dijo al acercarse el otro.

—Te llame. —Lukas observó que el otro llevaba una bolsa en la mano.

—Pero no dijiste que ya estabas aquí.

El mayor lo abrazó, y el menor aprovechó para ver qué era lo que traía el otro en aquella bolsa. Era un pincel delgado y un pequeño bote de pintura azul.

* * *

 **Bueno, por si no se entendió, pues la bandera de Noruega y Dinamarca son casi iguales, solo que la de Noruega tiene una cruz azul dentro de la cruz blanca. XD**

 **Y no sabía muy bien qué titulo ponerle, ya que por acá se le suele decir el "Día del amor y la amistad". Pero pues, cosas de la vida. Bueno, me pondré a trabajar en las siguientes historias.**

 **Gracias por leer :3**

 **P.D: Disclaimer, los personajes no me pertenecen. (Siempre se me olvida)**


End file.
